


小短娃娃車

by Marygu



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 10:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marygu/pseuds/Marygu
Summary: Ao3首發，高文x咕噠君的沒節操小短娃娃車 有提到別的男從者





	小短娃娃車

**Author's Note:**

> 可能還會有後續和其他從者的小車

不得不承認——他的意識起起伏伏的晃蕩，耳邊傳來騎士的喘息。  
立香不得不承認，這些強者讓他遺忘自己的男性本能，慢慢變成只想從臣服中獲得疼愛的淫亂御主了。  
反正他們也很喜歡。  
他無所謂的想。  
高文讓立香跪在自己雙腿兩側，立香的雙手被反綁在身後，姿勢挺出亞洲少年纖細又略帶陽剛的身線。  
「這是太陽王給你穿的嗎？」高文拉扯他胸前的環，感興趣的問。  
高文並非不懂憐香惜玉的道理，但那不是用在男人身上。  
他拉扯的力氣稍微大，又痛又羞恥的感覺讓立香的身體扭得像條難以忍受快感的蛇，  
想起當時的情況他的臉頰迅速染上了潮紅。  
「⋯⋯嗯、嗯，不要拉⋯⋯！」立香發燙的身體蹭著高文的臉，高文用空出的另一隻手掐上他正不安扭動的腰上。  
當他的手貼上時，立香像得到安撫的停下躁動。  
高文揚起一邊的眉毛，抬起藍眼不解的看著滿臉緋紅的立香：「為什麼不要？」  
「因為太爽了嗎？」  
立香真希望他跟福爾摩斯一樣有矇眼的癖好，真是善解人意的性癖，讓他可以不用面對男人帶著任何情緒的眼睛。  
高文沒想到立香會因為一句淫語而反應這麼大，他看著立香被猜中想法的惶恐的模樣。  
「看來我猜對您的心思了？」他的語氣像初次見面的紳士，甚至故意用敬語，卻讓立香感覺到他正充滿興致。  
「我不該這麼惡劣的，但是我真的很想聽您親口承認。」


End file.
